Touch panels are commonly used as input devices for various types of equipment such as home electric appliances and portable terminals. Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a resistive touch panel including transparent electrode substrates having transparent conductive films of indium tin oxide (ITO) or the like, with the transparent electrode substrates vertically opposing each other via a gap therebetween and fixed at outer frame portions thereof. As disclosed in Patent Literature 1, pressing-down positions on such a resistive touch panel, for example of a four-wire type, are detected with two parallel wires disposed on each of upper and lower substrates to alternately form a potential distribution in an X direction in one of the substrates and a potential distribution in a Y direction in the other of the substrates so that application of the potential distribution and detection of the electric potential are alternately performed on each of the upper and lower substrates. Further, a touch panel is disclosed in Patent Literature 2 in which a first sheet and a second sheet are disposed opposing each other with a gap therebetween. For the touch panel described in Patent Literature 2, the pressing-down position is detected by a simple structure in which a first conductive path is arranged on the first sheet, for example, and a second conductive path and a pressure-detecting conductive path are arranged on the second sheet.